Last Day
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Today is December 20, 2012. Tomorrow it has been said that the world will end./ Puzzleshipping. One shot. Drabble. Smut.


"What do you regret?"

I freeze - in the middle of turning a page in my book. I don't need to ask for him to explain. I already know exactly what he's talking about. Today is December 20, 2012. Tomorrow it has been said – or, for a more accurate term, "_speculated_" – that the world will end. Of course, I've heard these accusations before, the most recent being in May this very same year, and I held no true merit to this one either. I know Yami doesn't believe in it either, so, if anything, I am curious as to why he's asking.

He sees my expression – raised brows (one slightly tilted higher than the other), mouth in a straight line, looking up at him with only my eyes (head still positioned down at my book) – and he can't help but grin some and say, "I know, I know. It's all 'just a great big bunch of hogwash!'" I can't help but smile in spite of myself as he mimics grandpa's voice.

"Then why ask me?"

"It's just… Well, I just now fully realized that tomorrow is the day - the supposed D-day. It just hit me that, oh my god, armageddon is upon us." He eyes me over his cup of hot chocolate, grin still in place. "To us, it's ridiculous. No one can truly tell when the world will end. But there's a fair share of people who really, truly believe that the world will come to an end tomorrow. I've just been thinking about it; about what I'd change if I could."

I gently fold down the corner of the page, marking my spot, and close my book. I collect my thoughts as I set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch, where both of us were currently sitting (Yami on one end and I leaning on the other.) I turn my entire body towards him, folding my hands and resting my elbows on my crossed legs.

"Well, if the world really does end tomorrow…" I respond slowly, really thinking about it. "I suppose I'd have to regret not doing anything spectacular before I die. Tomorrow I will be doing the same thing I did today: Drinking hot chocolate and reading in your company." I tilt my head a fraction, noding to him. "Although…I can't say it's not thrilling to be around you, of course."

"I'm flattered." Yami stated. He was looking down, running his pointer finger around the rim of his mug.

"What about you? Anything you regret?" I ask.

"Yes, actually. I would regret not making you my boyfriend sooner."

The effect his words have on me is immediate. I feel my skin growing warmer, and I can't look at him anymore. "B-boyfriend?" I stutter, thrown off balance by his unexpected regret. "Who ever said…! When did we…!" I clench my hands tightly and bite my lip. "I mean…"

Sure, Yami and I have been…_together_ for a few months now. At first it was just a sudden drive that made us - just two best friends - clash together (admittedly in a clumsy, embarrassing way that ended with us falling off the bed.) But then, after almost a week of contemplating about it and trying to go back, we did it again. And then it just kept happening. Over and over until it was just so normal that we didn't – I didn't – dwell on the how's and why's anymore. But this was the first time that the word "boyfriend" had ever crossed one of our lips. The first time that it's been admitted by either of us that there was something more driving our actions than just curiosity or frustration.

Yami is surprised by my outburst, and, unfortunately, he is also used to it. So he knows how to direct the conversation now to be in his favor. He sets his mug on the coffee table as well, leaning toward me. His body language showing me that he's very interested in this conversation. "What do you consider us to be, then? Sex friends?"

"Sex friends?!" My jaw hangs open. "No way! Never!"

"Then just...friends?" His face is changing. Forming that stupid smirk of his that always leaves me weak at the knees.

I consider what he's saying, ignoring the erratic thumping of my heart. Friends? No…Yami meant more to me than just a friend. More than just a sex friend as well. Yami was not just some guy I fucked and could leave or forget about. He was more. He was mine. "Friends is…not enough…" I murmur, gently pressing my thumbs together. Yami wants a straight answer from me, I know. But I'm so shocked and flustered that my thoughts aren't going right. And his smirk isn't helping me sort them out, either.

"What are we then?" He replies. I can feel him staring at me, and my hands start to tremble. How on earth can he still make me nervous after all the things we've done?

"P…partners?" I say hesitantly, looking up at him carefully. I don't think he understand the underlaying meaning of that word, though. He leans forward so he's on his hands and knees, crawling closer to me along the couch. I can feel my breath threatening to stop in my throat, so I try to force myself to breathe easy. Yami scoots in, and I lean back. He's hovering over my legs now, his face way to close.

"Yugi," he inquires softly, and I swallow. He's so close I can feel his breath on my face as he talks. "I'll ask you again. What am I to you? And none of this 'partner' stuff. I'm thinking of another word that also has two syllables." His hand settles against my thigh, close to the inside, and I give a little twitch. "Want to take a guess?"

I open my mouth, quietly, "My b…boy…" Then, louder, "My helper!"

"No, Yugi. It starts with a B and ends with a D."

"You bastard!" I say, not wanting to give in so easily. Hating that he was such a tease.

"Creative, but no, Yugi." He keeps his eyes locked on mine as he starts to unfasten my belt. "Why is it so hard for you to just come out and say it?" I feel it as cold air hits my now-erect penis. I suck in a sharp breath, wanting Yami to just use those lips on me instead of talking. I finally bring my gaze away from his, trying to think – trying to put how I was feeling into words he can understand. I feel his lips on my neck, warm and soft. Then, up at my ear. "Why don't you just say that I am your boyfriend?"

"Because…because…" I shudder as his lips brush my ear and his hand presses against the head of my erection. "It's not…enough…" I mutter pathetically, knowing I'm not doing a very good job at explaining but not able to fix it as he touches me. My thoughts were so jumbled and my body so turned on that it was a miracle I could even talk still.

"Not enough?" Yami sounds confused. Curious. Aroused. I swallow hard again at hearing that deep desire in his voice. "This—" he strokes me faster "—is not enough?" More heat against my ear. Wetness of his tongue. Oh, how I want to just grab his face and kiss him and forget about any talking. But I know he won't let something drop when it has caught his attention. "Explain, Yugi."

"I mean…I-_ah_!" I jerk as he touches a sensitive spot on me. His other hand is against my back, under my shirt, pulling me closer to his chest. Eliminating any space between us, if possible. "W-we aren't…just friends." I finally manage after I recuperate from that surge of pleasure. "By all means we are considered…boyfriends, I guess. But…it doesn't seem like enough." I lift my hands and cup his face, pulling him back from me enough so I could see his eyes. "You are…more than that."

Yami's hand falters a second, his eyes wide with shock at my brash words. Then, so suddenly, his mouth is on mine and he's kissing me. Kissing me with such passion that I fear he'll never let me come up for air. We both hang on to each other and our mouths clash and his hand keeps moving on me. But, eventually, he does let me go to breathe. I'm so far gone all I can do is lay there under him, hot and sweaty and gasping for air. My thoughts nothing but a jumble of flesh and heat and pleasure and Yami. His hand is working on me so sure and strong that it's all I can do no to pass out from the adrenaline and ecstasy running through my entire body. He makes me come hard. I let out a light scream, burying my head in his shoulder, arms and fingers clutching his back. Toes curling as I jerk forward. Then, too soon, I'm done and we both fall back on the couch. Yami looks down at me, his face shining with a light sheen of sweat, carefully curling his fingers through my hair over and over.

"Yugi…in case the world really does end tomorrow—"

"It won't." I say, still coming down from my high.

"Even so. I still want to say this." He kisses me briefly, and it's all I can do to lay there and let him talk instead of claiming his lips with mine. "Something I've wanted to say for quite some time now, but could never really find the right time to…" Another kiss, more gentle caressing.

I blink, but my heart starts accelerating all over again. "What is it?"

"Yugi…" He gives a little chuckle. "We need to stop doing these things in random places."

Disappointment floods through my veins. I had thought…I was thinking that he was… I press my lips together, trying hard not to let my face show my feelings. "O-oh." I mutter, turning red from embarrassment. I couldn't help it, though. The way he set that up…I had been sure it was going to be a confession. "Y-yeah, I guess we rarely do make it to bed – the proper place, huh?" I try to laugh, but it sounds breathless.

"Also, I love you."

My head whips back to him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. He's looking at me with a smile, like he knows exactly what was going on in my mind. Immediately, my brows come together and I give him a little smack on the arm. "You are such a jerk!" I accuse, but I can't help but smile. It's always been there…the attraction that first made us start sleeping together. But to have it confirmed…I couldn't help but feel like I was flying on a cloud.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! You just looked so cute as you were eagerly waiting for me to say it that I just had to tease you a little." He leans down, resting his head on my shoulder. "But I do love you, Yugi. So much. From the very start I've loved you so much."

My lip wobbles, and I take in a deep breath. I was so in love and felt so loved in return that I was in danger of crying from the pure joy of it.  
"I love you, too, Yami." I say. "More than you'll ever realize."

And that's how Yami and I greeted the twenty-first of December. Wrapped in each other's arms, asleep on the couch. Yami's hot chocolate long since gone cold and my book still marked on the same page it had been yesterday.

It didn't matter if the world really ended that day or not, because my world already began and ended with Yami.

* * *

Please review?

(And, as a personal note: I do not believe the world will end, but I kind of wish it would.)


End file.
